The present invention relates to liquid crystal display devices and is applicable, for example, to a liquid crystal display device having wall electrodes.
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is a non-luminescent display that shows images by controlling transmissive light from a light source. The main features of LCDs include thinness, light weight, and low power consumption. At present, in-plane switching (IPS) can be given as an example of liquid crystal display schemes that achieve wide viewing angles. An IPS LCD includes source electrodes and a common electrode on a TFT substrate, and application of a lateral electric field to each pixel causes the liquid crystal molecules to rotate in an in-plane direction. This in turn causes the effective optical axis to rotate in one plane, whereby transmittance can be controlled.
JP-1997-258265-A discloses an LCD device that aims to achieve a sufficient aperture ratio, reduce inter-wiring noise signals, and apply to the liquid crystal layer uniform lateral electric fields that are almost completely parallel to the substrate surface. In the above LCD device, drain electrodes and opposite electrodes protrude into the liquid crystal layer to apply electric fields to the liquid crystal layer.